You belong with me
by Kuurio
Summary: Naruxsasu Song fiction. Please Review after reading!


You belong with me

Inspired by: Melonlord and the music video by Taylor Swift

My first song fan fiction!

Author Note: I'm literally basing this off the actual video by Taylor Swift. Hahah, but yea.

Disclaimer: I own neither naruto nor the song. Apparently for good reasons! Hehe.

Rated K+

Dedication: To Melonlord for being my greatest inspiration for this cute little story/song fic.!

Luck!

'_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do'**_

I sat on my bed sighing and putting down my favourite book. I looked across my room out my window only to see Sasuke talking into the phone to his girlfriend, Sakura. He hung up angrily only to look across and see me holding up my sketch book. It read, 'You ok?' he smiled sitting on his bed, grabbing his notebook and scrawling 'Tired of drama' he turned it to me and half smiled.__

_**'I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'**_

I flipped the page to the next clean one and wrote 'sorry :( 'He shrugged. Quickly I flipped to another page and wrote 'I love you', but when I looked up Sasuke had slipped his blinds closed and I frowned lowering my eyes when I held it up.

_  
__**'But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time'**_

A few minutes later I'm standing in front of my armour mirror smiling and singing to myself 'she wears short shorts i wear t-shirts' flicking my sleeves for emphasis. Running to my closet I came back in front of my mirror in a hippie alfit before then running back wearing black, dark eyeliner underneath having taken off my large glasses. I then went and got dressed in an unmatching loud outfit to progress my nerdy but 'cool' look. I then went and grabbed what i could find to come out and wearing what looked like nerdy skater, my glasses not helping at all. Getting back in pyjamas and sang to myself in my mirror showing my emotions etched deeply in my face.__

_**'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me'**_

I jumped up on my bed. Slamming on my air guitar throwing my head about singing 'if you could see that I'm the one who understands you....' I reach over and grab my unused hair brush and sing into it.

At that moment Sasuke pulled back his blinds and chuckled quietly to himself, as I danced dramatically in my window. He chuckled again as I sang by my mirror 'you belong with me' and threw my arms out singing the last note to my hairbrush handle before sighing sadly and falling onto my bed. Sasuke laughed again and then closed his blinds.

'_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?'**_

_I sat on that park bench reading my favourite story, while Sasuke came around the corner and sat down next to me putting his arms half way around the back of that park bench smiling. I smile back and he pushes some of my strewn hair back to its usual place half smiling as we talked about nothing but found it almost to easy to be myself._

'_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?'**_

_I looked down and blushed as you go on about the future prom, before sakura pulls up in her expensive red car and you get up with a sad glance from me, when you sit in that seat she pulls off her glasses and glares at me with those green eyes and latches her hands to the back of your head pulling you in for a dramatic kiss and hugging you smirking over your shoulder. You sit back and wave. As I sing quietly 'You say you find, I know you better than that. Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?' as she pulls out and drives away._

_**'She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time'**_

Sakura screamed and 'wooed' in her head cheerleader outfit, while you went on with the play easily advancing on the team, you are the best player on the team after all.__

_**'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me'**_

I danced up in down in my in my blue and embarrassing band alfit. Sakura continues her cheer while she eyes Sai from across the field and winks, you don't know what's going on but I do.__

_**'Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me'**_

And when she finishes her cheer after we win another victory, I gasp as you run over to her flirting with sai tapping his outfit promiscuously, she turns to you telling you lie of your worthlessness and then breaking your heart. You slowly walk away shaking your head. 'you belong with me' I sing quietly to myself, watching you go away shaking my sun kissed blonde hair and watching you sadly with summer blue eyes.__

_**'Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.'**_

I lay on my bed glancing over my homework when you sit down and grab my attention holding up your notebook with the words 'You going tonight?' I frown and lift up my sketch book with the words 'No, studying' already printed. I was hoping you would ask. You flip the page and write 'Wish you were!' I smiled and laughed. then you threw you jacket over your shoulder and got up heading for the door. I slowly took off my glasses slowly singing 'I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me...'

'_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me'**_

I looked around the parting sea of people as they let go of their partners to let me walk through the crowd, letting me see you turn your head and see me standing there, you think 'you look as great as ever' and smile as you slowly walk towards me. I dip my head down smiling seeing you slowly making your way, your onyx eyes looking shocked, then as happy as ever, a small smile playing on your soft pale lips.__

_**'Standing by or waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that  
you belong with me  
you belong with me'**_

Passing your two friends dancing, Sakura sees you in your tux and walks over to you taking your arm and saying you look as great as ever as she puts her arms around your shoulders and pulls herself towards you. You frown and look towards me, she follows your line of sight and parts her lips in an 'o' as you lightly pull her off and continue my way smiling _my_ smile. I look down and unfold the paper that I had once forgotten to show you and it reads proudly 'I love you' in my messy black writing.__

_**'Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me  
you belong with me?'**_

You smile reading it and reach down looking around for your pocket and pull out the paper you had once forgotten to show me. And it read proudly, a smile playing on your pale lips again. 'I love you' in your perfect blue lettering. You then take one long steady stride towards me. And sakura Hisses and turns around her pink hair flipping with the motion storming away. We meet in the middle my tan arms going around your pale lean neck as we slowly get closer. And i state 'you belong with me..' You smile with me and lean down letting our lips meet for that sweet kiss I could only dream about.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly closed out picture book as you and I gaze into each others eyes smiling. The song I had written for us ending slowly in the background when our lips once again met for that sweet kiss that I now experienced every day. You pull back and smile letting your perfect lips form my favourite words. 'I love you naruto...' I smile brightly and kiss you again pulling back leaning our foreheads against each other gazing into your warm coal eyes, that smile of mine playing on your lips again. 'I love you too, Sasuke...'

Okay, to answer questions!

This could or could not be a Fem Naruto story! It could. But I gave no hints! Hehe.

What do you think!?

Please Review! It'll make my day!

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!!


End file.
